


Domestic Troubles

by jealoussam (swsquadleadr327)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swsquadleadr327/pseuds/jealoussam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have a fight, but make up in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Troubles

Cas still wasn’t entirely sure what the fight had been about. It had started with some of their usual bickering, then Dean complaining about the dishes and Cas pointing out that it was technically Dean’s turn to do them, not his. Somehow from there it had escalated into them not speaking to each other and Dean then slinking off to his room and his memory foam mattress- that Cas still made a point of letting him know he didn’t get what was so special about.

When Cas went to join him later on he wasn’t that surprised to note Dean curled up on his side on the edge of the bed. Cas quietly joined him but instead of settling in next to him the way he usually did, Cas just stayed on his edge of the bed with his back to Dean. The other man’s stubbornness was just irritating enough to make Cas decide that two could continue the quiet game and he wouldn’t be the first to crack and break the silence.

That worked out well enough until Cas realized he couldn’t sleep. Since becoming human and getting used to the routine of sleeping he’d always had Dean comfortably nestled against him so the idea of giving Dean space and staying on his side of the bed was a new idea. And one he didn’t like very much so far. 

After another few minutes of trying he craned his neck to look over at Dean. As far as Castiel could tell Dean was only pretending to be asleep. He slowly rolled over, bringing himself a little closer to him. When that didn’t get a reaction from the other man Cas took it as a good sign. He stayed that way for a minute before adjusting onto his side so he was then facing Dean’s back with only inches of space between them. Cas thought that he’d be able to sleep now that there was less distance between them, but a few more minutes of silence proved that wrong.

“Dean?” Cas kept his voice low and quiet on the off chance he was asleep. The only response was a barely perceptible shift in his shoulders towards Castiel.

He took it as a sign and he shifted in again, ghosting his lips against the back of Dean’s neck. It earned him a small shiver from Dean and Cas smiled at the confirmation that he hadn’t been asleep at all.

From there he pressed his face into the back of Dean’s neck and let one hand rest on his hip. When Dean’s hand gripped Castiel’s and brought it to rest on his stomach, Cas took advantage of the permission to press in closer.

“Night, Cas,” Dean said quietly.

He could just about hear the smile in Dean’s voice and he felt himself smile as well, kissing the back of his neck again. “Goodnight, Dean.”


End file.
